


Piegare il vento come la volontà

by orphan_account



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, altri tag per il futuro, tw ogni tanto viene nominato Aleksander, tw possibile presenza di poesia kaelish
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zoya non ha chiesto un'anima gemella, né ha alcuna voglia di sorbirsi tutta la retorica che c'è dietro, quegli orrendi film alla TV, i programmi dedicati, le ore sprecate a studiare cosa questo implichi.Soprattutto, non vuole che le si dica che dovrà amare una persona ad ogni costo, fin da subito, probabilmente per sempre.
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin
Kudos: 4





	Piegare il vento come la volontà

**Author's Note:**

> Da un prompt trovato in rete: "Your internal voice is the voice of your soulmate’s, rather than your own." a cui ho voluto aggiungere un po' di drama ma questo lo vedrete.  
> Sì, diversi personaggi hanno diversi tipi di marchi/soulmates.  
> SÌ, PURTROPPO è una multichapter.

Pensare è sempre stato più facile che parlare, perché le parole, la rimprovera sempre sua madre, le escono dalla bocca nel modo sbagliato, come se le odiasse.

A volte, dice, è come se odiasse chiunque ha davanti.

«Se parli così nessuno ti vorrà.» ripeteva, obbligandola ad abbassare il tono, a strascinare un po' le vocali, ad addolcire le consonanti come fanno le ragazze che vogliono farsi ascoltare senza mettersi troppo in mostra. 

Una bambina bella e brava come lei non dovrebbe parlare che così.

Le belle bambine non masticano le parole prima di sputarle in faccia a chi hanno davanti. 

Le ragazzine belle com’è bella lei ridono di più, sorridono più, e non fanno domande.

E lei deve essere bella, deve essere brava, e soprattutto deve essere obbediente e seguire i consigli che sua madre le dà nei momenti in cui ricorda che sua figlia esiste oltre il suo aspetto, oltre ciò che può fare per lei.

Per questo, e per tanti altri motivi, pensare è più facile che parlare.

Non pensa sempre cose belle, soprattutto da quando anche suo padre ha smesso di badare a lei, ed un po' anche alla mamma ed in realtà a chiunque, e sua madre ha iniziato a preoccuparsi un po' troppo di lei, dei suoi capelli, del modo in cui cammina e di quanto sarà bella quando crescerà.

«Curati di più ed avrai un marito ricco, una vita facile.» erano i consigli di sua madre, una sorta di mantra, una promessa, una ricompensa per la sua bellezza tutta guadagnata, una verità professata con gli occhi brillanti di una fedele.

Non le piace quella parola, _bellezza_ , perché in quel momento non significa niente.

Zoya sa di essere bella, perché a casa sua c'è un grande specchio e perché la gente intorno a lei non lo è neanche un po', ma detesta sentirselo dire così.

E non le piace pensarlo, ché la voce nella sua testa pronuncia quelle due sillabe in un modo tutto sbagliato, come se fosse una benedizione e non una condanna, come se le ore passate a farsi pettinare i capelli e strappare via le sopracciglia siano qualcosa per cui gioire e non la parte più odiosa delle sue già noiose giornate.

Zoya ha capito a quattro anni che la sua voce non era quella dei suoi pensieri e, per settimane, aveva avuto paura di rimanere da sola per troppo tempo, di pensare troppo a lungo.

Aveva taciuto il suo segreto, si era impegnata a non lasciarlo trapelare, l'aveva tenuto stretto fin quando sua zia l'aveva portata via da casa e tutto era cambiato. Zoya aveva nove anni ed era finalmente lontana dai suoi genitori che già da un po' avevano smesso di essere tali, dai folli piani di sua madre, dal suo grande specchio e da qualsiasi cosa avesse spento ogni scintilla di luce nella sua famiglia.

Oltre che bella, ora, era libera. 

Ricorda di aver sentito solo sollievo mentre Pachina si allontanava, i palazzoni grigi sparivano dalla sua vista, e per un secondo il fatto che qualcuno desse voce a dei pensieri che non aveva avuto il coraggio di pensare le faceva piacere.

Si era aggrappata a quella voce con tutte le sue forze, nel lungo viaggio che separava il suo triste paesello da Novokribisk, si era fatta cullare da storie che si illudeva un amico stesse leggendo per lei, aveva lasciato che, per un po’, le tenesse compagnia mentre cercava di cacciar via il terrore per l’ignoto e la paura, ancora più asfissiante, di dover un giorno tornare a quello che conosceva.

Solo dopo una lunga conversazione con se stessa, resa un po' più facile dalla strana sensazione di star parlando con qualcun altro, lo aveva confessato alla zia.

Anche oggi, più di dieci anni dopo, ricorda lo sguardo intenerito di Lilyana, il modo in cui si era portata le mani alla bocca quasi non trovasse le parole, e la carezza che le aveva lasciato sul viso con le sue mani sempre bollenti.

Non faceva caldo il quello scompartimento, né lo avrebbe fatto poi nel piccolo appartamento del retrobottega in cui avrebbe vissuto tutta la sua adolescenza, eppure le mani di sua zia erano sempre calde, quasi insopportabili in estate, ed incredibilmente leggere nonostante il lavoro le avesse ispessite, rese ruvide.

A nove anni Zoya aveva capito perché non era la sua voce quella che pensava al modo migliore per uccidere una lucertola, o per rubare delle pesche da portare a sua madre, perché non era la sua voce che le diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene quando, la notte, faceva fatica ad addormentarsi o a dormire per più di una manciata di minuti.

Sono su un treno che le sta portando dall'altra parte del paese, fuori dal finestrino scorre la grande distesa di nulla in cui, un tempo, s’era fatta la guerra e sulla quale sembrava non voler più crescere niente.

Zoya si sentiva un po’ così, nonostante il sorriso incoraggiante di sua zia che ha la bocca ancora un po’ sporca del dolcetto che hanno diviso poco prima, nonostante la verità che le è appena stata regalata. 

Ricorda la scena con incredibile nitidezza, ricorda lo scompartimento con i sedili grigi e il maglione di lana che pizzicava sul collo e ricorda come, non sa perché, venne presa da un convulso attacco di risate quando zia Lilyana, sull'orlo delle lacrime, le mormorò: «Piccola Zoya, meriti davvero di conoscere l'amore.».

Lascia che l'acqua le scorra ancora addosso, fredda perché sa che, concedendosi il lusso di una doccia bollente, non uscirebbe più dal bagno e Genya la odierebbe.

Non sarebbe la prima volta che la odia, dopotutto, vivono insieme da cinque anni e si sopportano forse da due. Certo, la sua vita era un po’ più silenziosa quando non si sentiva obbligata alla socialità imposta da un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto col prossimo, ma, le duole ammettere, se ora perdesse Genya ne sentirebbe la mancanza.

Genya con le sue risate, Genya che le prepara il tè, Genya che non si trattiene dal dirle quel che pensa veramente.

Sta cercando di lavar via dalla pelle l'ennesimo incontro fortuito, l'ennesima nottata sprecata con qualcuno con cui non è riuscita neanche a divertirsi come doveva, e si sta premurando di farlo producendo quanta più schiuma possibile, quasi intasando lo scarico.

Ogni volta che succede, ogni volta che si sveglia più imbronciata di come è crollata sul letto, torna la bambina con il maglione di lana che pizzica, ogni volta sente la voce di zia Lilyana dirle che merita di essere amata, ed ogni volta è sempre una voce diversa dalla sua che parla per lei senza lasciarla sola neanche quando vuole solo un po' di sesso dopo una settimana del cazzo.

E l’ultima settimana è stata decisamente del cazzo.

È difficile godersi la persone che ti sta scaldando il letto quando sai che ce n'è una, da qualche parte nel mondo, che ha passato la vita a sentirti sbobinare i suoi pensieri, anche quelli più reconditi, che con la tua voce ha pianto e riso e chissà cos’altro.

È ancora più difficile quando osi pensare e la consapevolezza che non è il ragazzo sotto di te quello che dovresti avere tra le gambe si fa più tangibile, più scomoda.

«Vorrei sapere chi cazzo te l'ha chiesto.» mormora, a denti stretti, gettando la spugna a terra con fare stizzito.

Zoya non ha chiesto un'anima gemella, né ha alcuna voglia di sorbirsi tutta la retorica che c'è dietro, quegli orrendi film alla TV, i programmi dedicati, le ore sprecate a studiare cosa questo implichi a livello legale e non solo.

Soprattutto, non vuole che le si dica che dovrà amare una persona ad ogni costo, fin da subito, probabilmente per sempre.

La chimica non ha sempre ragione e, se anche ce l’avesse, ha fatto solenne voto di non cedere come non ha ceduto a chi le diceva che non sarebbe riuscita a fare la maggior parte di quel che ha fatto. 

I suoi genitori erano anime gemelle, a quanto ricorda, e da quel matrimonio non era certo nato l’idillio per cui tutti sembrano pronti a morire, e quei due incompetenti non erano riusciti a far altro che una figlia bella quanto irrequieta.

Per quel che la riguarda, non ha alcuna voglia di mettere al mondo della prole, né ha intenzione di rovinare loro la vita solo perché l'ha detto qualche stronzata a livello di impulsi elettrici che, come una maledizione, ti piomba tra capo e collo appena nasci e ti obbliga ad un'esistenza di pessimo sesso prematrimoniale.

O di pessimo sesso in generale, non è detto che si incontri la propria anima gemella, potrebbe continuare così fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

«Come se poi volessi sposarmi.» sbuffa, chiudendo i rubinetti e stringendosi nell'accappatoio con la strana voglia di restare comunque chiusa lì dentro solo per sentire le urla della sua coinquilina e dare un po' fastidio a quel gran rompicoglioni del fratello di Nadia al piano di sopra.

«David continua a non rispondere al telefono. » con la coda dell’occhio vede Genya tuffare di nuovo il telefono nella sua minuscola borsetta. Il suo sguardo si stacca da quelle dita inanellate, vaga sui tabelloni del tram, studiando le fermate che mancano per l’ennesimo caffè in cui verrà trascinata dalla sua coinquilina per nessun motivo a parte il “Dover allargare i propri orizzonti”.

I suoi orizzonti sono già larghi, grazie tante, vive al settimo piano di un palazzo e da lì vede una buona porzione della capitale e tanto le basta.

Il tram frena di nuovo.

Qualcosa ha rallentato la linea ed hanno aspettato il primo treno per quella che è sembrata un’eternità immerse nell’umidità mattutina di Os Alta, una nebbia così fitta da rendere difficile vedere i palazzi dall’altro lato della strada, tanto pesante da sentirla ancora appiccicata addosso.

Sente l’altra sbuffare di nuovo.

Per Genya e David è stato facile: un attimo prima era perfetti sconosciuti, un attimo dopo lui era innamorato perso e lei titubante ma, così sostiene Genya e lei non riesce a capire come sia possibile, affascinata. Come si possa essere affascinati da uno che ricorda di tagliarsi i capelli ogni sei mesi, dimentica le più basilari funzioni umane ed ha letteralmente cinque vestiti nell’armadio, esula completamente dalla sua comprensione.

Non ha voglia di pensarci.

Oggi il suono dei pensieri nella sua testa sembra un po’ più insopportabile del solito, la voce della sua coscienza ha assunto un tono stranamente allegro e canzonatorio che non ha voglia di sorbirsi. Soprattutto, cosa inedita, riesce risvegliare in lei una curiosità non richiesta per chi potrebbe indossarla, ed una certa paura di poterlo scoprire da un momento all’altro.

Non ha voglia di pensare neanche a questo.

Avrà anche la nomea di mostro senza pietà, ma la verità è che non ama particolarmente l’idea di spezzare il cuore a chiunque abbia avuto la sfortuna di esserle assegnato dal fato - o forse, in fondo, semplicemente non vuole rotture di coglioni, un idiota che corre sotto casa sua per pregarla di dargli una possibilità, corteggiamenti non richiesti e al limite della molestia e tutte quelle smancerie dell’ultimo film sull’argomento che Genya l’ha obbligato a guardare.

Il film è piaciuto persino a Tamar, può giurare di averla vista asciugarsi due lacrime nascondendosi dagli sguardi di chiunque, compresa la sua ragazza.

Zoya non ha abbastanza forza, né le parole giuste, per iniziare ad esprimere quanto ci fosse sbagliato in ogni singolo fotogramma. Neanche lei sa com’è riuscita a resistere due ore senza staccare la corrente dal quadro principale così da interrompere quel supplizio ed andare a farsi una birra nel pub sotto casa.

«Non capisco perché non riusciate ad uscire per cazzi vostri.» borbotta, alzandosi per lasciare un posto a sedere al tizio con una gamba rotta che è riuscito solo per miracolo ad entrare sul tram senza rischiare di sfasciarsi anche l’altra. Lo vede avvicinarsi con cautela, prendere posto senza mai staccare loro gli occhi di dosso, e lei si ritrova a scoccargli un’occhiata ben poco amichevole non appena si accorge che sta guardando Genya per un momento di troppo e con l'espressione sbagliata.

Lo vede impallidire, rendersi conto di wu l che ha fatto, studiare il vagone per capire se può cambiare posto alla prossima fermata.

«Non far caso a Zoya.» la sente dire al tipo, voltandosi quel che serve per poterlo vedere «Tende ad essere una mamma orsa.»

Il ragazzo, orecchie sporgenti e capelli scuri, fa solo in tempo ad annuire prima di alzarsi e, sorretto dalle stampelle, spostarsi in un posto libero un po’ più avanti.

Genya sospira, appoggia le mani sulle gambe come fa quando deve dire qualcosa che non le piace e si obbliga a mantenere la calma.

«Devi fare così ogni volta?» le chiede, fissandola con il suo unico occhio, le sopracciglia piegate in un arco stanco, un po' avvilito.

«Così come?»

«Come se non fossi abituata alle persone che guardano, come se ancora mi desse fastidio.»

«Preferisci che la gente ti fissi come ha fatto quel cretino? O come se provasse pena? Accomodati pure ma poi non venire a piangere da me.»

«Preferisco essere trattata come tratti chiunque, Zoya. Non fai differenze con Adrik, perché tratti me come se fossi fatta di vetro?»

Odia il modo in cui la voce di Genya è diventata tagliente, perché punge proprio lì dove fa male, apre una ferita dove la carne è più debole, dove non ha mai smesso di sanguinare. 

Perché non tratta Adrik diversamente? 

Perché non riesce ad accettare quel che è successo a Genya quando l’altra sembra essere andata avanti, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle, ricostruendo una vita che, ai suoi occhi, sembra spaventosamente brillante e felice?

«Lo sai perché lo faccio.» sibila, lanciando un’occhiata intorno a lei, quasi avesse paura di orecchie indiscrete, come se la faccenda non fosse già stata ampiamente sviscerata da un numero imbarazzante di giornali locali e nazionali e, sempre da questi, archiviata quando aveva smesso di fare gola e scalpore.

Quasi vorrebbe buttarsi fuori dal finestrino del tram.

Genya scuote la testa, si alza facendo tintinnare i mille bracciali sul polso destro, scostandosi i capelli dal viso, raddrizzando la schiena e indossando il suo sorriso migliore, più sicuro, più gentile.

Non le sta dando colpe, le sta solo cortesemente chiedendo di ascoltarla anche solo per un istante. 

Zoya non sa come prenderla ma non è certo una novità.

«E comunque non ti sto portando a fare il terzo incomodo.» inizia l'altra, tenendosi forte al palo mentre il tram inizia a frenare avvicinandosi alla loro fermata «È un’uscita di gruppo, siamo amici, e a quanto pare sono riusciti a tirare fuori Tolya dalla biblioteca. Non puoi mancare.»

Sente tutto lo scherno nella sua voce, e può cogliere la sua espressione divertita mentre letteralmente salta giù dalla carrozza affondando il mento nella sciarpa e le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto rosso.

Si fa da parte per far passare un ragazzo che, concitato, scrive qualcosa al telefono e alza solo la testa quel che serve per ringraziarle, la sciarpa e il cappello lasciano scoperti solo una piccola porzione di naso e un paio di vispi occhi scuri.

Il suo "grazie!" si perde nel vento e nei tumori della città, viene coperto dal suo lamentarsi di quella cazzo di città in cui il freddo obbliga tutti a girare coperti da capo a fondo, irriconoscibili neanche si stessero nascondendo dalla polizia.

Genya è di nuovo accanto a lei ed ora cammina impettita, continua a guardarla come se aspettasse una qualche reazione al sorriso divertito che ha sulle labbra, fosse anche solo un “Cos’hai da ridere?” che, però, non arriva.

Non ne ha voglia, non ora, non è sempre porta come si crede ad impiantare una nuova discussione.

E, dopotutto, vuole davvero vedere se avrà il coraggio di ghignarsela così quando, dopo appena due birre, quel colosso tatuato inizierà a dar sfoggio delle sue due cose preferite: la sua malcelata venerazione per Alina Starkov e la sua passione per la poesia Kaelish medievale, possibilmente in rima, declamata ad alta voce e in piedi su una sedia.

Chissà se verranno banditi anche da questo locale.


End file.
